Asli Monster Buas
by SxunMSo
Summary: Ah ya, jadi fanfic ini adalah adaptasi dari serial manga yaoi karya Yamamoto Kotetsuka sensei, judul aslinya adalah Honto Yajuu (Like the Beast) . :) Kisah Cinta Seorang Yakuza Muda yang Imut Imut Bersurai Biru Langit , bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan seorang Polisi Tampan dan Bersurai Merah Darah bernama Akashi Seijuuro, Penasaran? Baca gih ! XD #Author Sarap
1. Chapter 1

Asli Monster Buas

Kuroko No Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

All Chara kepunyaanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki , kecuali Murasakibara milik saya XD

Asli Monster Buas © Asafiana

Akakuro

Kuroko Harem

Yaoi , Romance , Family , Slice Of Life

Beware of Mistypo(s), Humor Garing, Gak Jelas , author khilap

Author Note :

Um. Hello noob here,

Can't say a thing :v just Enjoy ~

Summary :

Kisah Cinta Seorang Yakuza Muda yang Imut Imut Bersurai Biru Langit , bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan seorang Polisi Tampan dan Bersurai Merah Darah bernama Akashi Seijuuro,

Penasaran? Baca gih ! XD #Author Sarap

Chapter I

Kuroko Tetsuya

Pagi ini, seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit sedang tidur di kamar-nya.

Wajahnya manis.

Rambutnya biru langit

Tubuhnya ramping

Kakinya jenjang

Baunya Vanilla meskipun belum mandi. (baka apa hubunganya ?)

Tidur aja imut gitu. Apalagi pas bangun?

-Setop ! sudah saya sudah tidak kuat mendengarnya dia terlalu imut nak. Sungguh~-

Ku-ro-ko tet-su-ya

Kuroko adalah anak dari kelompok Yakuza terkenal Jepang "The Hash Slinging Slasher" atau The Hash.

Ayah kuroko sendirilah yang memimpin The Hash, Dan tentu saja kuroko akan Menjadi penerusnya.

Sementara Ibunya adalah ketua dari kelompok Yakuza terkenal Lainya "The Fallen". Mengapa bisa begitu? Ah tentu saja bisa~ cinta memang bisa mengubah siapapun kan ?.

Meskipun begitu mereka berdua tetap bisa menikah bukan?

Ibu kuroko adalah fans berat _Yukata_. dia selalu saja memakai yukata walaupun ada rapat penting atau pergi ke pasar sekalipun . wanita tua itu selalu saja memaksa suaminya dan kuroko tentu saja untuk memakai yukata .

Kuroko lelah . terlalu kuno katanya, tapi nyatanya dia memakainya juga, ingin jadi anak baik.

ayahnya kalem dia mau saja dipaksa memakai yukata. Tipe bapak bapak kalem tapi ternyata seorang ketua Yakuza terkenal.

Ibunya yang nyentrik itu membuat kuroko lelah. Dia lebih suka tinggal di rumah Ayahnya daripada setiap hari di suruh pakai yukata dan dikatai imut oleh ibunya setiap hari.

Ya. Mereka jarang di atap rumah yang sama.

Ibu kuroko dan ayahnya harus rela berjauhan, karena mereka berdua adalah ketua dari kelompok Yakuza terkenal di tempatnya masing masing~

Tentu tidak lucu bukan jika mereka meninggalkan tanggung jawab mereka sebagai seorang ketua Yakuza. Terkadang mereka juga bisa berduaan di suatu tempat untuk melepas rasa kangen, tapi yasudahlah yang penting Pak tua dan wanita itu tetap rukun dan akur bukan ?

Kuroko mempunyai pengawal pribadi, merangkap tukang masak, teman curhat, tukang suruh, babu, apalah itu,

Namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro, sebenarnya ogiwara itu seumuran sama kuroko tapi karena dari kecil tumbuh bareng dan dasar si ogiwara pintar masak,pintar bela diri dan pinter apapun itu ya jadi digituin sama kuroko.

Orang tua ogiwara itu anggota dari The Hash . dan sayangnya meninggal saat ogiwara baru berumur 4 tahun. Kasihan

Ahirnya Pak Tua merawatnya karena seumuran sama anaknya katanya~. Dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah remaja . aku sudah besar gak mau minum susu lagi, kecuali susu vanilla begitulah kata kuroko.

Nak, plis susu vanilla itu susu juga kan ? . ogiwara facepalm pak tua facepalm abang abang jualan batagor yang kebetulan lewat depan rumah kuroko juga facepalm . nah loh kenapa ada abang abang jualan batagor ? mana author tahu . tempe aja ga ada, mau tahu !

Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi, tapi dek kuroko belum bangun. Mas ogiwara ngedumel , "udah siang begini kok masih belum bangun sih dek kuroko?" ogiwara mengetuk pintu kamar kuroko.

Kuroko sengaja pura pura tidak dengar karena gravitasi kasurnya tiba tiba saja jadi berubah. Terlalu menggoda untuk ditinggal, kuroko masih bernafsu untuk mengaggahi kasurnya~

-author facepalm, dek kuroko kamu nggak pantes mengaggahi, kamu pantasnya di gagahi nak~.

Ogiwara masih belum menyerah untuk membangunkan dek kuroko, bukan mas ogiwara namanya kalo nggak kuat mbangunin dek kuroko katanya~.

"dek kuroko ayo bangun mas ogiwara udah mbikinin susu vanilla 1 gelas jumbo dek~"

Kuroko mengerjap , susu vanilla? Gelas jumbo? Ah oke dia akan bangun ~

"engh.. iya mas bentaran"

Akhirnya tuhan kau membangunkan dek kuroko~

"dek aku masuk ya!"

"masuk aja mas, dari tadi pintunya ndak dikunci"

Cklek~ ogiwara masuk kamar kuroko, seperti biasanya ternyata kuroko masih dikasur, udah bangun tapi males beranjak dari Sang kasur, masih lemes kayak agar agar.

Ogiwara membuka jendela dan membiarkan Cahaya dari matahari yang udah nggak malu malu lagi buat memperlihatkan sinarnya, lantas beranjak ke kasur kuroko.

"dek bangun yuk, udah siang loh"

"engh."

Kuroko bangkit, bed hairnya hari ini lebih berantakan dari kemarin tapi wajahnya masih imut imut banget, piyamanya melorot di bahu, mempertontonkan bahu mulus yang indah mengalahkan sinar matahari, sambil kucek kucek mata imut di depan ogiwara, kuroko mengucapkan salam selamat pagi.

"Ohayou mas~" kuroko menguap

Ogiwara kicep, kuroko imut banget dia nggak tahan buat nyerang sekarang juga, tapi ogiwara masih mikir kok dia itu siapa,

"masyoloh dek kuroko, pagi ini imut banget!"

"aku cowok mas aku gaksuka dibilang imut aku lebih suka di bilang kece keren atau ganteng lah"

"tapi dek kamu emang imut loh, mas gak bohong! " ogiwara modus nyolek nyolek pipi kuroko yang kayak bakpau itu

"gak usah modus deh mas, sekarang mana susu vanilla gelas jumbonya?"

Ogiwara nyentil dahi kuroko, "dasar jorok kamu, pergi ke kamar mandi dulu sana baru kebawah mas udah buatin susu vanilla,"

"ittai, sakit mas beneran deh gak usah modus pegang pegang" kuroko udah otw ke kamar mandi

"oh iya dek paman udah nunggu dibawah buat sarapan bareng"

"oke " kuroko sudah masuk kamar mandi

Ogiwara masih nahan mimisan, dari tadi sih sebenernya. malu dong mimisan di depan dek kuroko nanti dikatain udah mesum incest lagi ! gitu? Gimana? Ogiwara gak mau ogiwara masih seneng modus modusin dek kuroko

Akhirnya ogiwara turun, pergi kebawah untuk nunggu dek kuroko sambil makan sama paman. Niatnya sih gitu.

Ogiwara duduk di samping pak tua,

"apa tetsuya sudah bangun?"

"sudah paman, dia sedang mandi di kamar mandi"

"hahaha, anak itu selalu saja susah untuk bangun pagi, nak berusahalah keras untuk membangunkanya ya!"

Ogiwara cengo , heleh apa apaan pamanya itu?

"tapi ingat nak," wajah paman nya berubah serius

"kau harus menjaga nya, kapanpun dan dimanapun itu, kau berjanji?"

"ba.. baik paman saya berjanji menjaga de.. maksudanya saya berjanji menjaga Kuroko Tetsuya"

Hampir saja ogiwara kelepasan berbicara

"bagus, nak. anaku sudah turun sebaiknya kita menyambutnya,"

"baik paman"

Ternyata kuroko sudah selesai mandi, dia memakai celana santai selutut berwana krem dan memakai kaos polos bewarna biru muda, simpel tapi tetap saja imut , wajahnya itu loh gak ada kece kecenya . mau di apain pun pasti kalo ga imut ya cantik.

Kuroko kadang sebal sendiri, semua anggota the hash dan the fallen selalu saja mengatai dia imut,memeluknya tiba tiba, memfotonya secara terang terangan atau kegiatan tidak jelas lainya, sungguh kuroko lelah dia lebih suka jalan jalan ke taman ataupun beli vanilla shake di toko langgananya, atau pergi ke perpustakaan daripada di rumahnya itu,

"Ohayou Ayah, Ohayou Ogiwara" , kuroko mengucapkan salam selamat pagi, masih dengan wajah teflon nya

"Ohayou nak / Ohayou Kuroko" pak tua dan ogiwara mengucapkan secara hampir bersamaan,.

"ayo kemari nak, kita sarapan bersama" pak tua menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya

"baik ".

"hari ini kau mau kemana? Keluyuran tidak jelas lagi?"

"begitulah"

"nak, boleh aku kasih saran? Kau harus belajar menjadi Yakuza karena kau akan menjadi penerus ayah,"

"ya, aku akan belajar tapi tidak sekarang"

"lalu? Kapan kau akan belajar ? kau selalu saja mengatakan itu"

"aku pasti belajar kok, tapi tidak sekarang, kumohon ini yang terahir kalinya,"

Haah baiklah

Pak tua menghela nafas lelah, tidak akan ada habisnya kalau dia berdebat dengan anaknya itu, lebih baik dia membiarkanya saja~

"ayah aku berangkat"

"ya hati hati nak, ogiwara kau tidak ikut tetsuya eh?"

Ogiwara masih khusyuk memakan makananya,

Tidak ikut tetsuya

Tidak ikut

Tidak

Ikut

Tetsuya ?

Kemana?

Cring! Bola lampu imajiner menyala tepat di atas kepala ogiwara

"oh astaga ! hampir saja lupa! Oke oke paman, tunggu sebentar aku ambil jaket dulu dikamar!" ogiwara ngebut ke kamar, pak tua tertawa renyah

"dasar anak itu, makin lama makin geser"

"mas ogiwara baka ! " kuroko ngedumel dengan elitnya

"hosh hosh, paman aku berangkat !"

"oke, hati hati kalian berdua !"

"baik paman/baik" keduanya menjawab hampir bersamaan

Ogiwara melesat menuju mobil _Lamborghini LP710_ milik kuroko, dan bukanya author mau pamer, tetapi mobil tersebut adalah salah satu mobil Limited Edition di dunia , jumlahnya Hanya 5 ! H-A-N-Y-A 5 loh ! ogiwara bangga bukan main, saat mengenderainya meskipun hanya sebagai seorang Supir !

-nak ogiwara, tolong jangan berlebihan disini kau ini hanya sebagai seorang supir nak, huahaha :D , Author facepalm, kuroko facepalm, abang abang jualan batagor yang tadi lewat rumahnya kuroko juga facepalm, kucing yang nggak tahu siapa namanya dan ditanyain daritadi jawabnya Cuma meong juga facepalm-

Cklek ogiwara membuka pintu belakang, "naa dek kuroko, silahkan masuk"

"mas ogiwara modus" kuroko berkata masih dengan wajah pantat pancinya

jleb,cring,crash,cetaaar suara hati ogiwara sampai terdengar di telinga kuroko,

kasihan.

Mobil mulai melaju, sang ogiwara muda memulai pembicaraan "dek mau kemana dulu?"

Kuroko sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan di jalan, menghiraukan pertanyaan ogiwara

"dek? Dek kuroko?"

Kuroko mengerjap sekali , "e iya apa mas?"

Ogiwara menghela nafas lelah, "tidak jadi, tadi aku hanya bertanya kita akan pergi kemana terlebih dahulu,"

"eum sepertinya beli vanilla shake dulu saja, lalu jalan jalan di taman kota"

"oke, dek :v" ogiwara cengar cengir gaje,

Tetsuya melotot sebentar lalu kembali datar.

-Kuroko baru saja membeli 1 gelas vanilla shake jumbo, lalu melihat lihat keadaan maji burger sebentar, "heeh ramai seperti biasanya , baiklah sepertinya aku harus berjalan jalan ke kota sebentar,"

"dek kuroko udah selesai beli vanilla shake?"

Matanya mas ogiwara udah mulai rabun kali ya, aku udah beli gini masih aja tanya

"udah" tapi tentunya kuroko, masih punya harga diri

"mas udah pulang aja ya, aku mau jalan jalan sendiri"

"eh tapi dek, mahluk imut kayak kamu ini mau jalan jalan sendiri? Mas gak rela kalo kamu diculik dek."

"gakmau sana pulang" kuroko meninggalkan ogiwara, dia lebih senang berjalan daripada memakai mobilnya sendiri

"yasudahlah, aku mau pulang saja, tapi kalo sampai tetsuya diculik abang gak relaaaaa" idih ogiwara bener bener –".

Kuroko mulai berjalan di taman kota, hari sudah beranjak sore, dan suasana taman mulai sepi , dia risih sebenarnya soalnya daritadi beberapa orang yang menatapnya wajahnya mupeng , kuroko takut.

Sampai bahunya di senggol oleh seseorang,

Brakk

"aduh ittai," kuroko berbalik dan mendapati 3 orang pemuda menatapnya dengan tatapan singa lapar siap menerkam. Kuroko bungkam seketika lebih baik tidak berurusan dengan mereka, baru saja berbalik , tanganya ditahan oleh salah satu orang dari 3 pemuda itu,

"ano, ada apa?" kuroko bertanya sopan

"hai, kau imut sekali, mau bermain main dengan kami?"

"tidak akan" kuroko menjawab dengan wajah datarnya

"hahaha, masokis rupanya" salah satu dari mereka mulai menyahuti

"lepaskan" kuroko berkata dengan wajah datar dan suara tegang, sok cool walaupun di didalamnya udah mau nangis darah. Takut, sungguh kuroko takut.

"ayo sini main sama kami,~" kata pemuda yang paling jangkung dan mempunyai wajah yang badboy

"ittai tidak akan, tidak usah tarik tarik, sampai matipun aku tidak sudi" kuroko masih berani menjawab

"ah sudahlah aku tidak tahan, ayo kita bermain sayang~"

"TIDAK ! Kalian bodoh aku tidak sudi tidak akan dan tidak mau ," kuroko melakukan Ignite pass kai pada salah satu pemuda

"auch ittai"

"kau mau bermain secara BDSM rupanya nak,"

Kuroko lelah stamina nya sudah habis, dia tidak kuat, ayah ibu maafkan kuroko karena tidak bisa menjaga diri, mas ogiwara maafkan dek kuroko, maaf mas. Maaf abang abang julan bata..

Monolognya terpotong oleh suara baritone seseorang.

"kalian bertiga ! kalian sedang melakukan apa?!"

Seorang polisi, bersurai merah dan memiliki bola mata dwiwarna sedang memergoki 3 pemuda yang akan menganu anu Kuroko,

"ka.. kami tidak melakukan apapun, kami hanya ingin membantu adik ini untuk , untuk .. mengambil sesuatu, " salah satu dari mereka menjawab.

Mereka bertiga mengerling, dan tidak lama kemudian lari terbirit birit.

Sungguh kuroko berterimakasih pada seseorang yang menolongnya ,

" baiklah aku akan berterimakasih," tapi saat akan mengucapkanya, sura baritone itu mengulurkan tanganya dan membantu kuroko berdiri

"nah, kau sudah bisa bangun ?"

"um ya."

"baiklah, aku pergi du.."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu~, Kuroko Tetsuya desu, aku sangat berterimakasih pada.. um polisi-san?"

"Akashi Seijuuro" suara baritone menyahuti

"um Arigatou Gozaimasu Akashi-kun" kuroko mengerjap

"a..no sama sama tetsuya"

Kuroko mengerjap sekali lagi, apa dia bilang tetsuya? Baru aja kenal . songong banget nih polisi mentang mentang baru saja menolongku .

"akashi-kun sudah mau pulang?"

"begitulah"

"se.. sebagai tanda terimakasihku , maukah kau kutraktir makan malam? Sebenarnya Cuma makan di restoran cepat saji sih..?"

"baiklah, karena kau sudah repot repot menawariku aku akan menerimanya"

Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju restoran cepat saji di dekat taman kota ,

"akashi-san kau pasti capek, jadi polisi"

"tidak juga, tidak buruk juga sih menjadi polisi sebenarnya"

"begitu.."

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haah~ ahirnya Chapter 1 selesai !

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca ! eh kritik dan saran dong XD Maklum lah ya, Author baru~ hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Asli Monster Buas

Kuroko No Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

All Chara kepunyaanya Tadatoshi Fujimaki , kecuali Murasakibara milik saya XD

Asli Monster Buas © Asafiana

Akakuro

Kuroko Harem

Yaoi , Romance , Family , Slice Of Life , Multi-Chap , OOC

Beware of Mistypo(s), Humor Garing, Gak Jelas , Gagal romance, author khilap

Author Note :

Um. Hello noob here,

Can't say a thing :v just Enjoy ~

Summary :

Kisah Cinta seorang Yakuza muda yang unyu bersurai Biru Langit , bernama Kuroko Tetsuya dan seorang Polisi tampan Bersurai Merah Darah bernama Akashi Seijuuro,

Penasaran? Baca gih ! XD #Author Sarap

Reviews :

-Bona Nano : muehehe, makasih udah mau repot repot baca fic gajelas ini XD , author mengucapkan Terimakasih *bow* , hahaha Ogiwara pantes loh sebenernya jadi begituan (?) asal dek kuwoko-nya seneng aja #lempar gunting (mainsetrum) , nah soal hubungan mereka itu itu ituuu Masih menjadi sebuah Misteri ulululululuuu~ , canda XD tetep baca aja yah ? ,soal Ogiwara modusin dek kuwoko sih itu sudah gak asing lagi bukanya Ogiwara itu emang Tukang MODUSIN kuroko? OHOK .

-Vee Hyakuya : Hohoho terimakasih wahai anak muda telah membaca Fic gajelas ini, :v Author mau mengucapkan Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin , etto salah ding! Terimakasih telah membacanya *bow*, nah soal ide the hash sih author bingung kasih nama apa pas lagi mikirin nama kelompoknya eh kepikiran ituuu , yaudah lah biar ga mainsetrum :v , sankyuu V-san! Maafin author yang ga begitu merhatiin begituan (?), kali ini mungkin salahnya berkurang muehehe makasih udah ngasih kritik yang membangun!, meskipun V-san juga nubi tapi keknya udah jago loo~ #eaaa makasih yaaa makasihh lempar bunga bunga cinta ...

Chapter 2

"Lain kali, pemuda kecil sepertimu tidak usah berjalan jalan sendirian di Taman, kau tidak mau mengalami kejadian seperti tadi bukan?"

 _Dasar polisi songong, sok ngatur, belum tau apa ya kalo aku itu kuat? Belum tau kan kalau diriku ini seorang yakuza? Dia sih tadi sok-sok an mau nolong, modus pasti nih polisi ._ "Ya, lain kali saya akan lebih berhati-hati. Terimakasih akashi-san sudah mau repot repot menolong pemuda kecil sepertiku." Dan tentu saja kuroko tidak akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, dia masih menjunjung Harga Dirinya, masih tau sopan santun. Meskipun orang didepanya ini seperti minta dihajar sampai babak belur.

"Sama-sama tetsuya, Itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang Polisi."

 _Aku hampir lupa, dia seorang Polisi kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku membongkar jati diriku sebagai seorang Yakuza di depan seorang polisi, hampir saja._

"Kau tidak pulang tetsuya? Ini sudah jam malam untukmu bukan?" akashi tersenyum hangat pada kuroko.

 _Kamisama,biarkan aku menghajar orang didepanku ini sampai babak belur! Aku tidak terima dengan kata-katanya yang terus terusan menyerangku kamisama..._ "Sebenarnya, tak masalah buatku akashi-san mau pulang pagi pun aku tidak akan dimarahi." _Bohong, bagaimana bisa aku pulang pagi? Pulang jam 11 malam pun aku sudah ditanyai macam macam, apalagi pagi?_

"Hoo, begitu.? Baguslah aku butuh teman sampai hampir pagi, kau keberatan menemaniku Tetsuya?"

"Maaf akashi-san, bukanya aku mau menolak tawaranmu tetapi aku harus pulang. Aku sedang ada urusan."

"Begitu? Baiklah tidak apa-apa, mungkin kau sudah lelah."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf akashi-san, Aku pulang dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa tetsuya, hati-hati di Jalan."

"Baik akashi-san."

 _Menemaninya sampai pagi? Yang benar saja aku sudah lelah .tunggu dulu!_

 _Bukanya aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang daerah ini? Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?_

 _Astaga! Bukanya mas ogiwara memintaku menghubunginya kalau sudah pulang? Kenapa aku bisa lupa tentang hal penting seperti ini?._

 _Tuuut ... tuuut .._

 _Tuuuut..._

"Halo? Dek tetsuya? Kenapa baru telfon sekarang? Ini sudah lewat jam malam-mu loh dek!"

 _Cerewet, liat aja ntar mas!_ "Ya. Maafkan aku mas aku terlalu senang berputar putar taman hingga lupa waktu."

"Benarkah? Sebegitu rindunya dirimu dek sama masa kecil ? sampai muter muter taman kota lupa waktu? Bwahahaha!" ogiwara tertawa sampai hampir mau menangis.

"enggak . usah. ketawa."

"oke, oke mas gak akan ketawa pfft.."

"tuh kan ketawa lagi, mas jemput aku di taman, sekarang."

"ya ya dek tetsuya, dengan senang hati mas menjemputmu . wah mas udah gak sabar aja ketemu sama dek tetsuyaaa~"

Tuuut...tuuut..tuuut...

Calls End.

"loh dek. Kenapa udah di tutup aja sih telfonya .. "

Ogiwara ngedumel, padahal dia kan lagi asik asiknya ngegodain dek tetsuya, persetan. Yang lebih penting sekarang kan jemput dek tetsuya nya!.

Kuroko duduk di pinggiran taman, mengaku kesal karena mas ogiwara yg menyebalkan.

"mas ogiwara ngeselin, lagian lama banget jemputnya? Biasanya juga cepet gitu."

"Ehem."

 _Suara itu lagi? Sudah kuduga pasti akashi-kun bakalan ngikutin aku_

" jadi, kau belum pulang tetsuya?" akashi duduk disamping kuroko.

 _Nih orang rabun ato minus? Udah jelas jelas juga "_ hmm, menurut akashi-kun?"

"tentu saja belum.." akashi tertawa renyah.

"nah, kenapa akashi-kun sendiri juga belum pulang ?"

"tentu saja, karena aku menunggumu"

 _Tidak, modusmu kelihatan dasar tukang modus_ " sebenarnya, akashi-kun tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, karena aku sendiri tidak menginginkanya."

"lalu? Aku hanya ingin menemanimu tetsuya. Juga karena mengingat hal-hal yang baru saja kau alami, setega itukah diriku sebagai seorang polisi?"

 _*blush*_ "ter.. terserahmu lah akashi-kun." _a..pa yang akashi-kun katakan tadi ? arrgh_

"nah, tetsuya jadi jelaskan padaku kenapa 3 orang pemuda tadi menggodamu"

"aku tak tahu, mereka menggodaku begitu saja karena hal sepele."

Dahi akashi mengernyit "hal sepele?"

"begitulah, jadi begini akashi-kun, aku sedang berjalan jalan dengan santai. Lalu tak sengaja menabrak bahu dari salah satu pemuda itu, Dan dari situlah mereka mulai menggodaku."

*pffft**pfffft*

"apa yang sedang kau tertawakan akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengerjap mengaku gagal paham dengan apa yang sedang ditertawakan polisi muda itu

"kau ini, sudah tau punya wajah yang menggoda iman. Tapi tetep saja ngeyel jalan-jalan sendiri di taman."

"a..apa? aku tidak terima dengan perkataanmu barusan akashi-kun kau tahu?!"

"hey.. tapi itulah kenyataanya tetsuya?"

"pokoknya .terima!" _dan darimana dia tahu kalau aku ngeyel jalan jalan sendiri? Sebaiknya aku hati-hati akashi-kun benar benar menakutkan ..._

" ya,ya tidak terimalah sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli tetsuya"

Tiiiin...

Tiiin...Tiiin...

Tiin..

(Keren sih mobilnya, Lamborghini. Tapi siapa sih supirnya ? kampungan banget noh :v

Ogiwara: oi thor ! napa sih iri aje lu.

Thor : haha biarin. Dasar aneh :D

Ogiwara : bazeeeng serah thor. Daku lelah!)

"astaga, astaga siapa sih yang membunyikan klakson sebising ini ?"

"a..ano jadi begini, itu adalah supirku akashi-kun _" mas ogiwara bodoh. Liat aja ntar mas malu-maluin aaaa_

"oh jadi dia supirmu?, baiklah waktunya aku pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi **Kuroko Tetsuya"**

 _Su..suaranya akashi kun .._ " ya sampai jumpa lagi akashi-kun." _Tunggu, kenapa aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa lagi? Itu berarti kita kan bertemu kembali bukan ? bakaaaa_

" dek ... tetsuyaaaaa~" ogiwara berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju tetsuya, niatnya sih mau meluk tapi ..

"jangan. Sentuh. Aku. mas."

"loh, sek bentar kenapa mas ndak boleh nyentuh dek tetsuya? Biasanya juga boleh-boleh aja dek..."

"ini hukuman. Soalnya mas mencet klakson kampungan banget."

"loh loh apaan sih dek. Kan biar adek tau kalo mas udah datengggg"

"tolong ya mas, tapi gak gitu juga, dasar mas ogiwara anehh!"

Kuroko mulai masuk kedalam lamborghini-nya, berbeda dari biasanya, ia memilih duduk di belakang. Marah sama mas ogiwara katanya.

Ogiwara masuk ke mobil juga, gak kayak tadi semangat 45, agak lesu. Kesel juga sih, padahal dia gak salah apa-apa, tapi dek tetsuya udah marah marah aja bikin hati ini tambah iritasi aja dek..

"dek, udah siap?"

"ya, cepet mas aku ngantuk soalnya."

Yaa tapi ogiwara gak boleh keliatan lemes di depan dek tetsuya nya.

"siap dek!" ogiwara nyengir gaje

Mobil lamborghini pun melaju menembus dinginya malam,

tak terasa sudah sampai di kediaman Yakuza The hash slinging slasher...

Ogiwara melirik ke belakang, "sudah kuduga, dek tetsuya pasti ketiduran."

Benar saja kuroko tertidur dengan pulas, wajahnya damai, kecapaian mungkin.

"dek.. dek tetsuya ? bangun gih udah sampai lohh"

"ngghh"

"dek, jangan kaya anak kecil gitu dong masa iya mas harus gendong bridal style adek ke kamar adek?"

"zzzzzzz"

"aku lupa, dek tetsuya kalo udah tidur susah banget dibangunin.. yosh sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain! Aku harus mengendong dek tetsuya ke kamarnya!"

Ogiwara kesenengan, soalnya bisa modus sama dek tetsuya nya. yah walaupun ini agak jahat sih modusin dek tetsuya pas dia lagi tidur, tapi gak apa kan sekali-kali? Rejeki nih ! gak boleh di tolak.

ogiwara mulai masuk ke dalam rumah, seneng banget bisa bridal style-in dek tetsuya, berasa kaya pengantin baru! Ahem.

Jalan-nya sih di lama lamain, biar dramatis, biar romantis, dan gak lupa biar memoris (?).

Baru aja setengah jalan di tangga. Eh dek tetsuya yang ada di gendonganya kebangun gitu aja.

"nggh.." Kuroko kedap kedip imut. Bed hair juga lumayan terbentuk.

"loh dek tetsuya kenapa kebangun?" ogiwara agak kecewa karena kurang lama gendong dek kuroko.

"loh mas kenapa aku digendong gini?" Kuroko agak panik. Bingung juga soalnya udah digendongin mas ogiwara aja.

Keseimbangan ogiwara agak goyah, tapi untungnya refleks kuroko cepat. Tanganya berpengangan pada leher mas ogiwara.

Wah wah tambah romatis.

"mas, kalo niat gendong itu yang bener, kalo aku jatuh mas juga yang repot"

"hee maaf dek, mas tadi agak goyah soalnya dek tetsuya tiba tiba kebangun gitu, kan mas juga kaget. Tapi dek tetsuya ga kenapa napa kan?"

"Sehat walafiat"

Ogiwara tersenyum, masih marah nih kayaknya

"yosh udah dulu ngobrolnya, ayo cepet ke kamar. Dek tetsuya udah setengah tidur gitu."

"daritadi pinginya juga gitu kali mas.."

"iyaa . iyaa nah udah sampai nih. Sana jalan sendiri ke kasurnya,"

"makasih mas, aku tidur dulu ya, oyasu.. zzzzz"

Ogiwara senyum. Lucu juga nih bocah bikin ati adem aja bawaanya.

Yaudalah dek tetsuya udah aman di kamarnya. Sekarang waktunya istirahat juga buat tubuhku yang lelah ini heyaaa

Jadi ini 2 hari setelah kuroko bertemu dengan akashi.

Entah kenapa, tapi kuroko mulai tertarik pada polisi muda itu, gampang sih buat yakuza sepertinya cari alamat akashi.

Jadi akashi itu tinggal sendiri di apartemen. itu membuat kuroko tersenyum, Kerjaanya sekarang Cuma di kamar sekarang.

Mas ogiwara seneng. Soalnya dek tetsuya nya gak bakalan kenapa napa kalo berada di dalam pengawasanya kan..

Tapi bingung juga sih kenapa kok tiba tiba gak keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak bertahan lama, karena ..

Di hari ke tiga, kuroko mulai bersikap seperti biasa. Keras kepala seperti biasa, bangun siang seperti biasa, juga imut seperti biasa. Sepertinya untuk kadar keimutanya ini tidak bisa berkurang.

Situasi apapun dan dimanapun entah kenapa selalu terlihat imut dan menggoda pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Sudahlah itu tidak penting.

Jadi kuroko melanggar perkataanya kepada ayahnya tempo hari,

Ia tetap melakukan hal hal tidak jelas di luar rumah, ogah katanya belajar jadi yakuza. Ribet .

Toh masih lama juga kan dirinya jadi ketua ?

Pokoknya kuroko malas kalau udah dipertemukan dengan hal hal seperti itu.

Nah kuroko sih santai santai aja, tapi lain kuroko, lain juga ogiwara

, dia mangkel (jelas). Dia sebel, nih bocah katanya gak akan keluar gajelas gajelas lagi, tapi napa nih anak ngelanggar sih? Udah tau juga bapaknya yakuza. Haaah bapak anak. Kenapa beda sekali sih sikap merekaaa

"dek, katanya gamau keluar keluar lagi?"

"apa urusanmu mas?"

"yee gausah ngambek dooong" ogiwara tetep aja modus. Nih sekarang lagi colek colek pipi mulus kuroko

"nah anterin gih ke tempat biasa mas.."

"tapi bagaimana dengan paman, dek tetsuya?"

"itu, urusan belakang. Aku yang bakalan tanggung jawab, oke?"

"ba.. iklah terserahmu Dek, mas lelah "

"ayo mas. Kita beli vanilla milkshake jumbo, terus anterin aku ke taman. Tapi mas tinggal kayak biasanya."

"sek bentar, la kenapa kok harus di tinggal?"

"biasanya juga gitu kan?"

"tapi dek,"

"mas udah ya, aku bukan anak kecil lagi.."

"ya dek tetsuya. "

Ogiwara kzl debat sama kuroko. Ahirnya dia milih ngalah aja biar jentel .

"dek atiati ya, jaga diri lo!"

"ya, ya mas percaya deh sama aku."

"beneran loh dek?!"

"terserahmu mas aku lelah" kuroko pergi gitu aja gamau balik kebelakang. Males banget kalo ketemu mas ogiawara masih ada di situ sambil senyum senyum gaje,

Baru juga mas ogiwara pergi dari situ. Eh kuroko udah di bekap aja sama seseorang dari belakang.

"a...apa " tiba tiba saja kesadaranya melemah.

Dia hanya ingat, pemuda tinggi, dan juga berjumlah 3 orang lalu kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

"rupanya kau sudah bangun, tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengerjap, bukankah itu.. itu ... suara akashi-kun ?

"a.. aka.. shi.. kuuu..n"

"ya tetsuya? Tentu saja kau sedang tidak bermimpi.."

Kuroko mulai sadar dan memandang aneh akashi, hei kenapa ada akashi juga di sini? Loh ini dimana? Sebentar, kenapa akashi-kun dan aku juga di ikat? Kenapa wajah akashi-kun babak belur? Yang lebih penting dari itu semua.

Kenapa keaadanku seperti habis disiram seperti ini?

"akashi-kun, aku butuh penjelasan darimu mengenai semua ini."

"mengapa harus kujelaskan tetsuya?" entah mengapa tapi nada bicara orang ini jahil sekali.

"tentu saja, karena aku tidak tahu dan tidak sadarkan diri akashi-kun!" tetsuya kesal , dia kan tidak tahu tentu saja dia butuh penjelasan mengenai semua hal ini kan? Apalagi keadaanya yang seperti ini..

"baiklah bailah, aku akan menjelaskan padamu,

Jadi apa kau masih ingat tentang tiga orang yang menggoda mu 3 hari yang lau tetsuya?"

"ya tentu saja masih ingat, ada pa dengan mereka akashi kun?"

"mereka yang membekapmu dan juga diriku, mereka merencanakan semua ini untuk balas dendam."

"jadi, begitu. Mereka yang melakukan semua ini? Tapi kenapa kau terseret juga kesini akashi kun?"

"entahlah, mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa aku menganggu kegiatan mereka menggodamu."

"sial." Kenapa dirinya bisa sesial ini ?

"ngomong-ngomong otak akashi kun tidak muncrat keluar kan? Kok di kepalanya berdarah darah gitu.."

"pffft. Tentu saja tidak tetsuya, kau ini aneh sekali. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir soalnya daritadi kamu gak bangun-bangun, padahal kan aku yang lukanya parah pftt..."

"heee, sudahlah jangan mengejek ku akashi kun, ngomong ngomong apa yang mereka lakukan padaku?, mengapa aku seperti habis disiram begini akashi-kun?"

"soal itu, jadi mereka menyiramu dengan air."

"tapi, kenapa mereka melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"itu.. karena tetsuya kelihatan manis kalo basah basah gini, juga kulit putihmu yang membuatmu semakin menggoda dari gadis manapun."

"a...apa sih yang kau bicarakan akashi-kun?" _a.. apaan perkataanya tadi huh?_

"heee, jadi kalian berdua sudah sadar heh?" salah satu dari mereka menyadari bahwa tawanan mereka sudah sadar.

"jadi benar kalian orangnya, yang menculik kami ?" tetsuya berkata datar. Dingin, menusuk

"hahaha, kau tahu sakit sekali ketika kau menendang ku kemarin tahu!" si jangkung mulai berbicara.  
"hei brengsek, mending kau diam daripada ngoceh kayak anak mami gitu."

"diam!, siapa yang mengajak mu bicara dasar polisi sialan?"

"siapa yang kau sebut polisi sialan, brengsek?" akashi mulai menunjukan wajah yang menyeramkan, padahal mereka bertiga dan akashi cuman menatap aja. Eh udah keringat dingin gitu mereka

"hei manis, apa gunanya Yakuza itu buatmu? Percuma saja tak akan ada yang menolongmu sekarang. Kalau saja kau jadi anak nurut dan mau bermain main sama kami, hal itu tidak akan terjadi hahahaha"

"hei kenapa kita tidak menghabisi polisi itu sampai masyarakat mengasihaninya?"

"coba saja kalu berani, sialan cih." Akashi meludah. terlalu geram untuk memberi pelajaran pada ketiga oang didepanya. Tapi apa dayanya? Dia sudah di babak belurin duluan. Lemes rasanya, apalagi gabisa sepenuhnya jagain kuroko.

" akashi-kun, maafkan aku karena kau jadi terseret dalam hal ini.." tetsuya menunduk merasa bersalah.

"sudahlah, tak apa tetsuya lagipula ini juga sudah terjadi."

"kau.. kau seharusnya tidak perlu mencemaskan orang seperti aku, ja.. jadi kau tidak akan tertangkap seperti ini.." Kuroko menundukan kepalanya (lagi). Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

Untuk pertama kalinya, akashi terpesona.

"ya.. jadi untung aku mengejarmu, saat kau sedang dibawa oleh ke 3 orang itu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak sadarkan diri, tak apalah aku tak akan menyesalinya sampai kapan pun." Akashi tersenyum, tulus.

Tetsuya tersentak, wajahnya lagi lagi memerah, tetapi kemudian menunduk lagi.

"hei! Kalian ini ngomong apaan sih!"

"dasar cerewet, menganggu saja kau." Akashi tidak tahan membantah ucapan para berandal ini.

"hei kamu."

"ada apa manis?"

"copot tali ini, kumohon "

"a.. apa?"  
"kalau tidak dilepas, nanti kita tidak bisa _melakukanya_ dengan bebas kan?"

Akashi tersentak, tunggu apa yang akan dilakukan tetsuya?

"kau mau aku kan?"

"sialan, kau pikir aku akan tertipu ?, ta.. tapi kalo kau yang minta sendiri sih.. apa boleh buat?" nih orang mukanya mupeng banget. Dasar munafik

"hei.. hei.. ! apa yang kau lakukan tetsuya ? " akashi benar benar merasa tidak berguna sekarang

Jadi tetsuya sudah menyerahkan diri pada brandal itu, bahkan mereka sekarang hampir berciuman, di depan akashi !

Tapi..

"eh..?"

Snap,thwack, jdiar,jduk,ouchh

Tetsuya mengangkat kepalanya dan membenturkanya pada kepala berandalan itu, hingga dia terjatuh.

Tak terduga benar kekuatan si manis ini, teman si berandalan lni pun ngacir, takut sama kekuatan mengerikan dari si manis katanya.

"jadi, jangan main main dengan yakuza. Kau tahu?" tetsuya menatap nya dingin,

"habiskan saja hidupmu dengan merengek sialan."

Akashi benar benar terpesona, tetsuya benar benar tak terduga. Selama hidupnya tetsuya adalah teka teki bagi akashi.

"akashi-kun, kau adalah polisi kan? Jadi bereskan sisanya" tetsuya beranjak. Pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"tetsuya, tunggu!"

" ada apa akashi-kun?" tetsuya telah kembali normal, manis seperti biasa.

"terimakasih untuk semuanya ."

"aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya mempertahankan diri."

"sudahlah jangan merendah tetsuya" akashi tersenyum

"ya. Sama – sama akashi kun ."

"aku berharap, kita dapat bertemu kembali tetsuya."

"ya tentu saja akashi kun. Jadi biarkan aku pulang ya? Aku lelah, butuh asupan vanilla milkshake juga nih."

"baiklah,baiklah. Sana pulang bocah"

Dan Tetsuya meninggalkan tempat itu, juga akashi yang berada di belakangnya.

Kembali kerumah untuk mendapatkan omelan dari mas ogiwara atau ayahnya yang entah kenapa, mas ogiwara lebih cerewet daripada ayah.

TBC

Chapter 2 selesai! Yosh

Benar benar lama update. Entahlah sebagai anak farmasi author sangatt sibuk dengan tugas ini, itu :'v hikz

Jadi maafin author ya mbak, mz :v

Sekali lagi. Kritik dan saran sangat membantu lho. Jadi jangan sungkan ngasih. Ato coret coret di story ini ya


End file.
